


the Color of Sound

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, CPR, Choking, Dark, Demon Dean, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, NSFW, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Smut, Violence, non-con, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: You are trapped and in need of rescue, so you call Dean.  But what shows up is not him.





	the Color of Sound

You had been jumped. All you could think was thank God you were flexible. Your fingers flew across your phone behind your back as you text the only living person that you could think of to help you in this kind of situation, Dean Winchester. You felt your phone buzz and the phone fell out of your hands. All you could hope was that he was the one that had replied, and wait.

It felt like a fucking eternity before you heard commotion outside of the room where you were tied up, then Dean burst through the door. He had some muck on his clothes, presumably from ganking whatever the monster was outside your room, and he was holding some kind of weird saw like bone in his hand like a weapon.

He took in the layout of the room then groaned audibly at the site of you bound to the chair. He put the makeshift knife down, and made quick work of some of your bindings. Once he had you at a better angle he cut your pants off. You whimpered at the realization of what he was planning to do. 

You and Dean had been lovers, what seemed like forever ago, but he had eventually left you for Lisa. The life of a hunter was hard, and you had understood why he had wanted to escape, but now he seemed very different. You felt heat emanating from his right arm and saw an angry pulsing scar that he had not had the last time you had seen him.

“Dean. What are you doing?” You were trying to get his attention as he continued to get ready for his act. “I don’t think this is really the place for this kind of…”

You sentence cut off abruptly as you gasped for air in surprise and delight. Dean’s face had fallen between your now spread thighs and his tongue licked across your pussy.

“Oh god…” You moaned in pleasure as slick from inside you mingled with that from Dean’s mouth. “Fuck!” You groaned in frustration as Dean’s mouth left yours right before you were able to come.

“I really thought I was gonna miss the sounds that you made, but I was wrong.” Dean’s head rested against the chair you were sitting on as he spoke. He picked up the bone blade again and cut the rest of your bindings, before shoving you to the floor on your back. His one hand covered your throat and the other worked at his own pants behind you.

Your eyes squeezed shut in renewed fright, as Dean’s hand started to squeeze around your neck, cutting off air. This was not like him at all, and was never something that the two of you had tried when you had been lovers. Something was definitely wrong with Dean.

The blunt head of his cock probed against your slicked entrance, then slammed into you filling you completely in one thrust. You wanted to scream or cry out at the suddenness of his cock, but you couldn’t even draw in air. He grabbed your hip with his now free hand and set a fast and assuming pace, his grip tightening continually on your throat.

“Fuck, now this is what I’m talking about.” He huffed as he continued to work his fat cock in and out of you. Tears trickled down your cheeks as your vision started to fuzz out. “Some fucking peace and quiet. You were always too chatty when we fucked. ‘Dean touch me here, hold me this way…’” He mocked but you barely heard him over the buzzing in your ears.

“I’m gonna cum, look at me!” He ordered, but you couldn’t hear him and as the ecstasy of his orgasm slammed into him your world went black. 

Nothingness consumed you for an inestimable time. Silence and darkness, there was nothing in your world.

You felt air being force into your lungs. There was a wet heat against your lips. It was hard to breath due to a pain in the center of your chest. You were aware of a familiar firmness planted between your legs and nestled up against your core.

A hand slapped your cheek and your eyes opened and focused to see Dean kneeling between your legs, his cock still inside of you.

“You can’t die on me yet, we haven’t even began to have our fun.” Dean’s normally green eyes were completely black and screamed while he began to pull his cock against the rawness you felt inside.


End file.
